Everything is Permitted, Even Time Travel
by M.N. Arias
Summary: When Michael was attacked by a group of Templars, they found information leading to the location of a Piece of Eden. Now under the advice of his best friend, he goes to procure it from Abstergo. Leave a Review if you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**I really have nothing to say, except a Self-insertish story is brewing in my mind.**

Michael stood outside of his house waiting for his mechanic to return the motorcycle he had in the shop due to crashing it a week earlier. Though that was only half the truth. Michael had been attacked by a group of Templars while on the highway, and one thing led to another and he had to bail. Luckily there was a river under the bridge; unluckily for the Templars, cars and trains don't mix. He shook his head, and took a deep breath.

Michael's phone went off, and he answered it, "Nothing is True."

"Everything is permitted," his best friend, Kyon Salgrins, replied from the other side of the line.

"What's up?" Michael leaned back on a fence post, and looked to the sky.

"I was just studying this funky code that we swiped off the Templar's from last week's incident, and I think I found another piece of Eden."

"Two in a year is pushing our luck Ky," Michael saw his motorcycle on the horizon, and switched to his earpiece. "What makes you so sure?"

"Remember how the last piece was inert?" Michael waited for Kyon to finish his explanation, "Well, as soon as I introduced this signal to it, its signal shot through the roof. We might have a pair."

"I'm on my way. Where are the coordinates?"

"Take your best guess."

"In some Abstergo Entertainment building's basement?" Michael paid his mechanic, and revved his bike.

"Close, it's in the attic."

"All right, send the coordinates to my phone." Michael hooked his phone to the bluetooth inside of his motorcycle, and the address appeared on the small screen just below the speedometer. Throwing the black hood over his head, Michael revved the cycle one more time before burning rubber.

It didn't take long for Michael to reach the Abstergo Entertainment building, but he did take his time approaching. The Templars obviously knew who he was, especially since they sent a squad to kill him on the road, or that was just coincidence. Either way, they knew he was an assassin.

Michael parked his motorcycle in an empty alley, and threw a black sheet over the bike. He started walking in the direction of Abstergo Entertainment. He stood behind a pillar, and used his phone to track the cameras. After three minutes, he found a thirty-second window for him to use. He put his phone away, and started tapping his hand against his thigh. When the next window of opportunity arose, he walked out from cover, and took his hood off. He walked moderately fast, nothing that would draw attention to him. He reached the front desk, and angled his face away from the camera to his left.

"How may I help you?" The receptionist asked, without looking up from the terminal. She blew a bubble of gum, and popped it.

Michael smiled internally as he ran a hand through his jet black hair, "I'm sorry, but could you point me to the nearest restroom?"

"Turn around, and down the hallway. First door to your left."

"Thanks." Michael quickly turned, and ran across the floor. He got into the bathroom, and looked at the ceiling. There was a single vent, and it looked like a tight fit.

"Sure you can fit through there?" Kyon asked through the earpiece, surprising the assassin a little.

After he regained his composure he chuckled, "I can fit into holes tighter than this."

"You aren't going to fuck the vent, you are going through it."

"It was a joke, of course I can fit." Michael ran at the wall, and ejected from it, grabbing onto the vent hatch, and using gravity to pull it down. He landed in a roll to decrease sound. He tied one end of a rope around the hatch, and then the other around his wrist.

He repeated the wall eject, and grabbed onto the inside of the vent. He shimmied his way in, and pulled the hatch up with him. He made sure that it would stay in place before he began his crawl through the Abstergo building.

Michael was sweating by the time he made it to the top floor, but this was due to the heaters having been activated on one of the floors. "Hypothermia on one floor, dehydration on the next." Kyon joked, the vents made the connection finicky, and his voice was laced with static.

Michael let out a very heavy sigh as he looked into the office below him, it was the only one on the floor. By default the piece of Eden had to be here. He heard someone walk into the office. "How many times do I have to tell you? I don't know where the other half is, that assassin from last week's failed attack was supposed to provide us with the information... All right, I'll try and figure out where he- yes, I know that time is off the essence." The woman hung up the phone and sighed. She opened a drawer in her desk, and pulled out a glowing object. "What secrets do you hold?"

Michael knew it was a piece of Eden, and quietly removed the vent hatch. He placed it on the inside of the vent, and jumped down. He lunged over the couch, and activated his hidden blade as the woman turned around. He laid her across the desk, and grabbed the piece before it fell from her hands. He examined it, "It looks like a clock."

"So, is that what I died for? A clock of Eden? To think, you would come to me."

After listening to her voice without the vent disturbing his hearing. He recognized the woman's voice, even if her face was new to him. "Shit, mom?"

"Never thought I'd turn Templar, did you?" she chuckled as she groaned. "At least, it was you who killed me, and not a random assassin. I trained you well."

Michael closed his eyes, "I thought you were dead."

"I was... to the assassins, at least. I saw what their control meant, and I saw a world where you were safe." The light in her eyes faded away.

Michael closed her eyes, and prayed for his truly dead mother. "Rest in peace, and may we meet again in our next lives." He let silent tears fall down his cheek.

"I know that this is an emotional moment for you," Kyon announced, "but the readings from that _clock_ in your hands, are going off the charts."

"What the hell does that mean?" Michael asked, looking at the device. He couldn't bring himself to let go or drop the damn thing, and its glow was getting brighter and brighter...

* * *

**February, 1715 Cape Bonavista.**

Michael woke up on the beach of some tropical island, "How the fuck did I get from Los Angeles, to here?" He checked his phone. There was no signal whatsoever. He turned his phone off to save the battery, in case he needed a glorified flashlight. He looked out across the horizon, and saw a storm coming, "Well, I'd better find some shelter." He turned and started walking inland.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long for me to get this out, I was focusing on my AC/ME crossover. Anyway without further adieu, here is the next chapter of 'Everything is Permitted, Even Time Travel.'**

* * *

Michael's survival training was really handy in this day and age. Over the past week, he had discovered that he was no longer in his time period, if the passing boats were anything to say about it. Each of them was a type that was no longer used outside of recreational events. With this information in mind, he decided it would not be best to leave this location for the time being.

Michael was able to keep track of the time with the stars, they also told him which month it was, and day. Every night he would lay down and watch them. Something he never did in his own time period. Though he didn't get much sleep. The bright rays, of the Caribbean sun, being blocked by the storm clouds brought him out of his thoughts.

He looked at the Clock of Eden, as he called it, it was very strange, and the fact that he had even known it was a clock was surprising. The more he looked at it, the more he knew what the different glyphs meant.

The clock was counting down to something. What, he didn't know. He took a deep breath, the stench of used gunpowder had reached his nostrils. He dismissed it at first, then shot up. Gunpowder meant guns, and guns meant people. He jumped up from the bed made from his torn coat, and ran towards the coast.

There was a ship battle taking place not far off the coast of the island he was on. He strained his eyes to make out any details. The one thing that caught his eye was a hooded man standing on one of the ships. He noticed the ship he was on was a Spanish schooner, and wondered what an assassin was doing on a Spanish vessel.

The storm came quickly, and lightning struck from the sky. It was clear that the pirates outmatched the Spanish; but what they lacked in guns, they made up in numbers. Michael saw the last of the Spanish ships sunk, but the pirates were dead in the water. Through the excitement, he didn't notice the assassin got onto the Pirate ship until he had killed the captain. Soon after an explosion ensued, most likely killing everyone on the deck. The pirate's ship sunk, and with it the assassin. Michael had been sure it was an assassin due to his use of the hidden blades his order favored so much.

Michael sat down on the beach as the storm made its exit. It had left as fast as it came, and that was something he didn't expect. He stood up after a few seconds and started walking back into the forest. When he got out of sight, he heard someone climb out of the water. He stopped and hid inside of the brush. He saw a blond haired man crawl onto the beach and picked up an empty bottle of rum. To Michael's surprise the man was soon followed by the assassin.

The two men exchanged words, and Michael learned the assassin's name was Duncan Walpole. The blond man, who he still hadn't heard a name from, circled around Duncan. He moved as if to check his pouches. The assassin pulled out a gun, and the pirate backed away. Duncan stood up, and the man moved towards the forest and Michael's supplies.

Without hesitation Michael ran towards the assassin, his hidden blade on his bare wrist. When Duncan looked back, he saw Michael and his face filled with horror. "Assassin! How did you find me?!" he shouted as he continued running.

Michael thought it odd that Duncan would be afraid of him, a fellow assassin by identification of his hidden blades. "I've been stranded here for a week!" he shouted back, his face filled with suspicion as he increased his speed. He heard another set of footsteps behind him, and knew the blond man was following.

He saw the Assassin was near his camp, and threw a knife into his ankle. Duncan fell to the ground, and held his ankle. Michael came up on him, "Go ahead assassin, kill me!" the man backed away, and tried to reload his gun.

"You look like you've seen hell, mate," the blond man said as he joined the two, and kicked the gun from his hands. "Edward Kenway," he introduced to Michael.

"Michael Arias," he replied, then looked at Duncan, "Now, tell me Duncan, you are an assassin, no?" He tried to adopt the speech pattern of the Welshman next to Duncan, knowing it was most likely a popular for of speech in this day and age.

"I am not an assassin, your order is weak, and cowardly. Hiding in the dark." Duncan spit at Michael.

Michael played it cool, and wiped the spit from his face. "I am a patient man Duncan," he said, his cold anger overriding his pseudo accent. "But even I have my limits." He then took into account Duncan's words, "You are a Templar."

"Took you long enough." Duncan said, "What now? You going to bore me to death?"

"No, you deserve a fast death for your treachery." Michael extended his hidden blades, and jabbed it into Duncan's neck. "May the land you find, be filled with the land you seek." He stood up and walked away from the Templar's corpse.

He heard Edward behind him, digging through the pockets of Duncan's corpse, but paid no attention until Edward started speaking to him. "What was all that about?"

"Nothing you should be curious about," Michael responded. He turned around, and saw that Edward was donning Duncan's hood.

"You called each other assassins, I suppose this has something to do with the blades?" he threw Duncan's ruined blades away, then motioned towards the ones on Michael's wrist.

"Something like that," Michael examined Edward, "Those don't fit you."

"They'll do better than the rags you are wearing." After a second examination, Edward raised his brow, "that is some strange clothing.

Michael looked down at his clothes. They had been torn to provide other materials that he would need, and all he had were torn cargo jeans, and a wight tank-top. He then realized that the type of clothing wasn't in existence yet. "It looked better before I got here." He said, playing off the comment about his clothes.

He looked into the trees, and noticed the sails of a small ship behind the trees, "Looks like a schooner is on the other side of the island."

"Then we are in luck, it looks like we are getting off this island." Edward replied, running along the river.

Michael thought it would appear strange if he didn't want to get off, and was about to follow. Before he left camp, he put the Clock into a makeshift bag he made from his shirt. He slung it over his shoulder, and ran after Edward. The two of them made it to the ship, and there was a group of Spanish soldiers terrorizing the merchants of the ship. Michael saw Edward dive into a bale of palm leaves, and pop out. He was hidden inside of the bushes, and stalked the patrols.

For someone that didn't know of the assassins, he sure did know how to move like one. This thought was pushed to the back of Michael's mind, then he followed Edward.

The two of them together took care of the patrols in relatively little time, only a few minutes. Even though it wasn't as long as most people would take, it was long enough for the three men guarding the last merchant to notice their missing comrades. Edward jumped out of the bush on the other side of the men. Michael extended his hidden blades, and ran at the distracted soldiers. He stabbed the closest one in the back of the neck, while Edward impaled the other two with his duel-wielded sabers. "You are pretty good at stealth," Michael commented as he dropped the corpse.

"When you get into as much trouble as I, you need to learn to hide." Edward replied, putting his swords back into their sheaths. He then looked at the merchant, who was, miraculously, still alive. Michael walked away, and let Edward do the talking, after a few moments. He heard the two go into the water. He looked back and raised his brow. He sighed, and started after them. After a few meters he came to the schooner, and climbed up.

Edward nodded at him, and took the wheel, "Where are we going?" Michael asked, leaning on the railing. He noticed that the merchant was on the opposite side of Edward.

"Havana," the man told me, "I am Stede Bonnet, by the way. Thank you for saving me."

"Michael Arias." I let the natural roll of my 'R' in my last name take over, letting my name appear to have an Italian accent.

"You need to make up your mind about your voice, mate." Edward said as he maneuvered the ship with precision and care. "You sounded Welch when I met you, now you sound like a damned Italian."

"My voice depends on my mood," I replied as I looked back at Edward. I turned to face the bow of the ship, and crossed my arms.

"You are a strange man, skilled nonetheless." Edward replied as they came out to open sea. He shouted something at the sailors, and they brought the sails to full. We were lucky to have the wind on our side, and we started towards Havana.


	3. Chapter 3

Michael stood at the starboard side of Bonnet's ship, and watched as Edward deftly pulled the schooner into the harbor. Over the past day, Michael had been able to secure clothing more suitable to the time period, and discarded what he had arrived in. He took a deep breath, and waited for the crew to lower the ramp. Michael waited for Bonnet and Edward to walk his way before walking down the ramp.

During his time on the ship, Michael had learned from Bonnet, that Edward was using the alias Duncan Walpole. He thought it was strange that Edward would use the former assassin's name as an alias, and decided it would be best to follow the two for the time being.

Michael was only armed with his hidden blades, and hoped no one was going to try to attack him. Thankfully, due to Michael's assassin training he had what the assassins liked to call Eagle vision. He focused, and activated the talent. In his mind Edward and Bonnet were currently marked, and he would be able to keep track of them. He crossed his arms and waited between two buildings as they stopped at a shop.

Michael knew he would need to get more weapons than just his hidden blades, it was almost a necessity in the time period he was living in. He looked at the crowds and knew what he had to do. He walked into the crowds, and started bumping into people. He was picking their pockets, and to mask his intent he acted as if he were in a drunken stupor.

He was only able to get five or six Reals, as the currency in this time period was currently called, at a time. It wasn't much, and by the time he noticed some of the guards picking up on his motives, he only had just over four hundred Reals. He used fifty of his newly acquired Reals to hire dancers. He told them to distract the guards so that he could get away.

By the time he had gotten back to the store, Michael had forgotten about following Edward and Bonnet, and he cursed himself for losing track of them. He decided that was in the past, and walked up to the stall. He looked at the various weapons they held, but realized he only had enough for a single British cutlass. After he paid the store owner, he wrapped the sheath around his waist, and sheathed the cutlass.

Feeling slightly more capable with a full sword on his waist, Michael resigned himself to wander around the streets, and hope that he would find Edward and/or Bonnet at some point in time.

* * *

After walking for a few minutes, something caught his eye. In a back alley, there was a conspicuously placed Pigeon coop. He remembered something about how the creed used pigeons to offer contracts to each other before telegrams and electronic communication came about. Michael walked to the coop, and used his eagle vision. Sure enough, there was a barely visible assassin symbol on the side of the coop. Michael opened the coop, and grabbed the pigeon that had an insignia on its leg.

Michael read the contract. The target was a Templar business man trying to buy out all of his competitors, and force the prices of all materials bought in Havana higher. Most of the day he was in the market place, trying to get his competitors to sell their shops. Only a handful remained independent of the Templar's control. There was also a no combat bonus.

Michael didn't know what kind of impact this would have on the future, but it didn't matter. Michael needed the money right now. If he somehow caused his existence to end, it would solve his problem either way. Michael read where to meet the assassin master when the contract was complete, and let the pigeon go. It flew off, and Michael started looking for the market place.

Michael found the markets, and decided it would be best if he was able to get a bird's eye view. He looked up, and saw a rifleman's balcony above him. He turned around and ran into a back alley. He ran at the wall, and vaulted off of it. He grabbed a nearby ledge, and started climbing up. He was behind the rifleman when he got to the roof, and decided to take his uniform. He snuck closer and wrapped his arm around the Spaniard's neck.

The man dropped his rifle, and tried to scream for help. Michael kept his arm tightly around the man's neck, keeping him from both breathing, and screaming. After about thirty-seconds, the man fell limp in Michael's grip.

Michael gently lowered him to the ground, and started stripping him of his clothing. After he placed it several feet away, he stabbed the man's neck, killing him in his sleep. Michael removed his sword sheath, and put the uniform on over the clothes he was wearing. Michael put his sheath back on, and added a pistol holster on his left hip. He put the shot he found on the rifleman next to the holster, and put the pistol into it. Once he was done outfitting himself, he grabbed the rifle that was on the ground.

Michael looked over the railing, and stood at attention. From close up, it was clear that he wasn't Spanish, but with the sun behind him and all other guards far away, it wouldn't matter. He activated his eagle vision to find his target.

The templar was standing not too far away from him, and was talking to a stall vendor. He was probably trying to get him to sell, but wasn't having any luck. Michael looked around and saw three guard patrols. Two two-man patrols, and a single four-man patrol.

Michael waited for the four man patrol to pass before aiming the rifle at the target. He knew that it wasn't very accurate, but the templar was close enough that he wouldn't have to worry. He focused on the man, and pulled back the igniter. He would have to run as soon as he fired, and prepared for the sprint. He squeezed the trigger, and heard the explosion of black powder. Before anyone could react, the templar clutched his neck and fell to the ground.

Michael dropped the rifle, and took off across the rooftops. He didn't look back to see if anyone was chasing him, and only heard his footsteps. He only stopped running when he jumped off of a rooftop, and landed in a bale of hay.

Michael panted slightly, but kept his breathing controlled. He had lost his hat at some point during his run, but that was all. He shed the spanish coat, and left it inside of the haystack after he got out. As he walked, he picked the hay out of his hair.

Michael heard shouting, and thought the guards somehow knew that he had killed the templar at the markets, but saw them run towards a bar. Curious, he ran after them, and was surprised to see the bar engulfed in smoke. He saw Edward run out of it, and disappear down an alley. After the smoke cleared, the guards ran through the streets looking for Edward.

Michael was tempted to run after them, but decided against it when he saw Bonnet about to be beaten by two more guards. He took a deep breath as he ran into the bar, and drew his cutlass. Drawing it didn't make any of the cool sounds you would hear in the movies, and it was unnoticed by the two Spaniards. Michael stabbed the first one through the back, and fired his newly acquired pistol at the second. Both men were dead before they could even react, and Michael didn't want to tempt fate by staying any longer than they should. "Come on Bonnet," he ordered as he picked the merchant up, and dragged him away. "Let's get back to your ship."

"The sugar!" Bonnet shouted as he resisted Michael's grip. Michael wouldn't get anywhere with Bonnet cooperating with him, so he let him go. Bonnet grabbed the sugar that was left on the table, and one of the pouches Michael had previously seen on Edward's belt. Michael heard shouting outside the bar, and directed Bonnet to leave through the back door. It wasn't long before the two of them made it back to Bonnet's ship.


	4. Chapter 4

**So, the one review that I will respond to in this chapter, and yes I like responding to reviews in my stories. This is because you guys post your reviews publicly, so I'll answer publicly. Fair's Fair. **

**Anyway, time to respond to Petter, as I will call you. I don't use the pairing things as romance exclusively, only for who I plan to have work together for long periods of time. As you will see from this chapter, and most of the rest that deal with Michael and Edward together. They aren't the best of allies. In fact I would go as far to say that they are bitter opposites.**

* * *

Michael waited for Edward to return to Bonnet's ship after he saved the merchant from the spanish. He remembered about where to meet the master assassin, and was getting impatient. He walked back and forth in front of the schooner. It was a few hours before Edward eventually made his appearance, and Michael was at the end of a short fuse. "What the hell were you doing?" He asked grabbing the pirate by the collar and pushing him into some crates. "What would have happened if I hadn't been there to save Bonnet after you ran off?"

Edward clearly wasn't expecting Michael to act so hostile towards him, and just grabbed his wrists. "That wasn't my fault, they attacked me. Now let me go!"

Michael glared at him, but knew that since it wasn't his fault, there was no reason to stay. "Protect your friends Duncan," Michael let him go, and walked off. He had better things to do, than babysit a wannabe assassin.

Michael brewed silently, until he found the area that the assassin bureau was in. He activated his Eagle vision, and followed the subtle directions the assassins used. Michael eventually found the small field they used as a bureau. It was out in the open, but then again, they probably didn't have to deal with Abstergo breathing down their necks all the time.

There was a young woman standing over a table, she wasn't wearing customary robes like Duncan had before Edward pillaged his body. "Are you the bureau leader?" he asked as he leaned on the wall. Michael pulled his gun out and dropped it to the floor.

"So, you the one who took out the Businessman?"

"I did," Michael showed his left hand, which showed the tattoo of the assassin's insignia on his ring finger.

"You did good, heard that the man was shot by a ghost."

"I just did what i thought was necessary," Michael replied, "I know this isn't the big reason for killing Templars, but there was a reward for his death right?"

"Aye there was mate," the woman says as she unclasp a bag of Reals from her belt, and puts in on the table, "You earned it, and the bonus. 1,500 Reals. Don't get into trouble."

"I don't plan to." Michael grabbed the pouch, and tied it to his belt. He nodded to the fellow assassin, and started leaving.

"If it isn't too much to ask!" she shouted after him, "I've received word of Duncan Walpole entering the city. I'm running short on men, so could you visit the Governor's house and see if the reports are true? If they are, kill the bastard and retrieve what he stole from us."

Michael was about to say that he killed Duncan, when he thought better of it. He quickly realized why Edward had taken Duncan's name as an alias, "It will be my pleasure."

"You seem like you know something."

"Only that I'm going to retrieve what he stole." Michael turned on his heel, and ran back to Bonnet's ship. When he arrived, he found Bonnet sitting with his sugar but no sign of Edward.

"Bonnet where did Duncan go?" Michael asked quickly, running up to him.

"He said he had a meeting with Governor Torres."

"Shite! I'm too late! Where does the Governor live?"

Bonnet quickly gave Michael directions to his house, and off he went. If Michael didn't get to Edward fast enough, he would seal his fate with the Templars. It was during this sprint, that Michael realized that he had dropped his gun back at the bureau. He cursed himself for forgetting something so valuable. He didn't stop though, and saw a nice free running opportunity that arose because of some conveniently stacked crates. He ran up the crates and jumped, Michael grabbed the horizontal pole and swung himself to the balcony. He used his momentum in another jump and grabbed a potted plant. He swung to the other side of the building, and climbed to the roof.

Michael saw a roof patrolman walking away from him, and decided to take a quick detour. He was able to get to the patrol man before he turned around to see who was running. Not caring about finesse at this point, Michael used his hidden blade and sent it through the heart of the patrol man.

Michael quickly searched his body, and came across a knife that was well weighted, and a small pistol. It wouldn't be nearly as strong as the one he had earlier, but it would be enough. He took the shot and ammo pouches the guard had on him, and clasped them to his belt.

After making sure he wasn't seen, Michael continued towards Torres's Manor. There were guards everywhere, and he wouldn't be able to get in by waltzing into the front door. Michael activated his eagle vision, and watched the patrol routes of the guards. After he memorized the basic locations, he began looking for Edward.

He wasn't able to see the Welshman from his current vantage point, and knew he had to get closer. Michael saw at least three riflemen patrolling the rooftops, but assumed there were twice as many. He quickly ran towards the house, and climbed up the wall. Michael could hear gunshots coming from inside, and planned to use it as a cover for himself.

Michael made it to the first guard, and broke his neck. He gently lowered the body to the roof, and crouched behind the apex of the slanted roof. One of the other patrol men saw the body, and came to investigate as Michael had planned. He waited until the man crouched next to his dead comrade, before revealing himself, and stabbing the man's throat with a hidden blade. He looked at the men who were using the time as target practice, and saw Edward.

He took one of the rifles on the ground, and aimed it at the last patrol man. Michael aimed for the last rifleman, and waited for one of the three men to take aim. He fired almost at the same time as Edward, and the man fell off the roof and into a bush. Michael looked around, and smiled. No one realized that he had fired the rifle, and the rooftop was clear in this area.

Michael watched Edward and the other two, who he assumed were Templars. He kept low as to avoid detection from any of the ground patrols. When Edward and the Templars left the target range, the walked over to what looked like a training course.

Michael watched as Edward preformed various assassination techniques with the hidden blades, and was surprised at the natural talent Edward had for being an assassin. It didn't make him feel any better about what he was about to do.

Michael would wait until he knew what Duncan had stolen from the Assassins, and what Edward was about to give to the Templars. After the demonstration was over, the three men walked up the stairs, and towards the house.

Michael followed them, and kept out of sight from the remaining two roof patrols. He took out the knife from earlier, and ran at the first guard. He turned just in time for Michael to put the knife through his throat. Without waiting another second he spun around the man, and took the knife out. He flicked his wrist in a horizontal motion, and the knife hit the last patrol in the back of the neck.

Michael didn't have time to retrieve the knife, and continued after the group. Eventually he was lead to Governor Torres. The man was old, and looked as though he would die in the near future, but he held the air of authority over the rest of the group. Michael saw Edward give Torres a piece of paper, and a glass cube. Deciding he would wait for events to play out, he continued watching them.

Eventually he followed them to a room with two exits to the outside, one for him to enter from, and one to exit through. He planned how he would do so, and prepared to jump down. Michael made sure there were no guards around, and tensed his body. When everyone had their backs turned to him, he jumped off the rooftop. He landed, and used his forward momentum to roll forward. He kept his speed as he started running at the group of men.

Just before he dove to grab the items on the table, the man in a red cape stuck his arm out, and Michael fell backwards. He felt the pouch that held the Clock of Eden come off his belt as he rolled away. There was a gunshot, and the sound of a bullet hitting the ground where Michael was previously.

Michael got to his feet to see all four men draw weapons. Torres a dagger, Edward his cutlass', the man with a scarred face drew a sword. The man in a red cloak reloaded his pistol and aimed at Michael. He didn't want to leave the clock behind, but knew he would have to make an escape. He aimed his gun at the man in a red cloak, and earned Edward and the scarred man drawing their own fire arms. "Three against one," The cloaked man said, "You don't stand a chance." Michael knew in a head on fight, he was swiss cheese so tried to think of what he could do. Michael remembered the smoke bomb that Edward had, and looked at the pouch that was had the highest chance of holding the smoke bombs.

"Only in a fair fight," Michael said as he aimed at Edward's hip, and pulled the trigger. The smoke bombs exploded, and everyone but Michael was caught off guard. Through the smoke, Michael could see the clock glowing through the cloth wrapped around it.

Michael ran past the four men, and dove for the clock. The pouch it was in was no longer around it, and Michael touched it directly. Soon a bright light engulfed all of them.

* * *

**And I'll leave it there for now, so for those of you that guess what is about to happen, I'll lay out the clock of Eden's basis. It only works when you least expect it to.**

**So, if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask.**

**Arias out.**


End file.
